The invention refers to biologically active substances and, in particular, to phytogenous proteoglycans applied in medicine, pharmacology, veterinary medicine, and biology as a component of medicinal products.
Yeast glucan is known that increases resistance in experimental animals to bacterial, fungal, viral, and parasitic infections. For example, Browder et al. have shown in Int. Immunopharm, 1984, 6, #1 pp. 19-26, that the administering of yeast glucan before intravenous contamination of Staphilococcus aureus mice resulted in almost double increase in infected animal lifetime. On a model of gram-negative bacterial sepsis the peritoneal injection of yeasty glucan considerably reduced system bacteremia and increased animals survival rate as was shown by D. L. Williams, et al (J. Reticuloendothelial Soc., 1978, V. 23, pp. 479-490). The same authors demonstrated the efficiency of glucan with viral hepatitis in mice. Glucan administration supported Kupfer's cell phagocyte activity, promoting thereby regeneration of hepatocytes However, with application of yeast glucan the formation of granulomas in liver and the development of allergic diseases was observed.
Bioactive polysaccharide .gamma.-PL (gamma-plant) is also known, which is extracted from plant cells, for example from corn, potato, marine fungus, etc. With the molecular mass equal to 2.times.10.sup.6.+-.9.times.10.sup.5 D and element composition (mass %) as follows: nitrogen 1.7-1.98; carbon 40.12-40.39; hydrogen 5.81-6.07; the remainder is the ash component which includes the polysaccharide chain consisting of (mass %) neutral carbohydrate residues (35.0-41.0), glucose (27.0-33.0), galacturonic acid (19.0-25.0), arabinose (1.7-2.3), uronic acids (12.0-18.0) and protein (no less than 0.5) that consists of amino acids residues in the following quantities (per 0.1 g of .crclbar.-pl): asparagin 126.0-146.0, serine 139.0-159.0, glutamine 263.0-283.0, glycine 117.0-131.0, alanine 80.0-100.0, valine 76.0-96.0, leucine 85.0-105.0, lysine 65.0-85.0, arginine 42.0-62.0; in trace quantities are: cystein, isoleucine, histidine, phenylalanine, tyrosine, threonine. As an anti-infective agent gPL was studied during treatment of viral and bacterial infections in laboratory and agricultural animals. With experimental infection of mice by viruses of simple herpes such as 1 and 2 types on the model of herpetic meningocephalitis at application of a dose 10LD.sub.50 gPL protective effect reached 60%. Comparatively narrow range of anti-infective activity as well as an occurrences of local inflammatory reactions while subcutaneous injections are gPL applications shortcomings.